Macbeth Cawdor
Macbeth Cawdor (マクベスコーダー, Makubesu Kōdā) is a teacher at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts and teaches a variety of classes. Appearance Macbeth has brown eyes and his hair is red-orange. He wears a green coat over a grey-blue shirt, both with numerous buttons, a brown belt, a black cape, black gloves, black pants, black boots and an orange tie. He is always carrying a book with him and has a feather quill attacked to his coat by a chain. Personality He usually strives to conduct himself in a gentlemanly and soft-spoken manner, however his emotions do tend to get the best of him. Normally he can pull of the soft-spoken gentleman demeanor but when things become more stressful, for instance, his anger quickly rises to the surface. As quickly as Macbeth's emotions surface he can, usually, get them back under control. This has led some students to think he may be bipolar, though this is not the case. History Macbeth is from a town south of where Cait Shelter had been located, close to the boarder of Seven. He came across his Grimoire when he was eight and has kept it with him since. When he went to join The Academy, having had his Grimoire for eight years, he was considered something of a prodigy due to the power boost given to him by his Grimoire. However, since he specialized in support and illusion magics and didn't have any offensive spells, he wasn't very good at the one-on-one fights in classes. Even his Grimoire spell Destruction, the one offensive spell he has, he has found a way to re-work to enhance a teammate's spell rather than his own. After he graduated he spent some time acting in the Fiore Royal Military in a support platoon, and a few covert operations, for the various branches, however after a while he decided he would rather work in The Academy than actually be a part of the Military. Synopsis Stuff of Legends? *'The Slacker Trifecta: The Brute, The Wimp and The Comedian' Magic and Abilities ' Grimoire Magic': A Holder Type Magic that revolves around the concept of chanelling the caster's magic into a specific book attuned to their very existence. Macbeth uses the Journal version of this magic. *'Destruction' (かいめつ''Kaimetsu''): Through the usage of the Grimoire, the user's normal, even their weakest attacks, become several times stronger, to the point where it can be considered lethal. The strength and density of the attack can be adjusted by a simply changing the amount of magic being used. Macbeth, however, uses this on a teammate's spell rather than his own. *'Restoration' (かいふく''Kaifuku''): Through the usage of the Grimoire, the user's ordinary healing spells become especially potent, to the extent where the caster can easily erase several wounds and injuries. Like Destruction, the effectiveness of the spell can be adjusted by the amount of magic used. Illusion Magic: A Caster Type Magic that allows Macbeth to control what his opponent sees. *'Flawless Disguise' (完璧な変装, Kanpekina Hensō):A spell that allows Macbeth to accurately assume the aspect of another individual -- passing scrutiny while disguised even if he interacts with those to whom the personage he portrays is well-known. It is only flawless because of the boost from his Grimoire. Support Magics: Macbeth has not specifically named the support magics he uses, only naming the spells when he uses them in juncture with his Grimoire. *'Enhance' (高める, Takameru): Macbeth enhances some aspect of his partner in battle, be it their physical or magical strength or some item they have in their possession. *'Restore' (復元する, Fukugen Suru): Macbeth, by channeling his magic into the target, causes the target's body to increase its production of tetrahydropapaveroline. This is the closest thing Macbeth has to a healing spell as this hormone acts as a pain killer. Trivia *His appearance and powers are based off of Caster (William Shakespeare) from the cancelled Fate/Apocrypha game *His name comes from Shakespeare's Macbeth, named after the title character Macbeth who was Thane of Glamis and Thane of Cawdor *Tetrahydropapaveroline is the body's natural equivalent to morphine (according to my brief internet research, if this is inaccurate inform me on my talk page) Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character